Ethel Vs Nora Valkyrie
Ethel of Fairy Fencer F (nominated by ZMusok) takes on Nora Valkyrie of RWBY (nominated by B8ited) Intro (Gerudo Desert, 0:00-0:40) A rocky canyon is located just south of the abandoned city. Similar to the famous one in Arizona, it contains many steep cliffs and beautifully shaped stone structures. Ethel is walking along the bottom, blade in hand. Ethel: ... kill... With a slash, a boulder in front of her falls cut in half. Disappointed nobody is behind it, she continues to walk. Ethel: ...kill... Another rock falls, but there is again nothing to be found. Frustrated, she walks along. All she can think is her need to kill 31 others in this game, and that she hasn’t found a single opponent. (Silence) After a while, she stops and looks up. She’s heard something. But nothing is there. Turning to walk again, she hears the noise again, only louder. ???: Woo hoo!!! A tiny black speck flies across the sky in the distance. As Ethel stands, trying to get a better look, it flies again, this time right over her head. It’s Nora on her hammer. Nora: Woo hoo!!! Ethel: ...kill... Nora lands on the cliff’s upper portion and runs to get another jump ready, but in the nick of time she anticipates movement behind her and rolls out of the way. Ethel launched herself up the cliff and barely missed the Beacon student with a jab from her blade. Nora: Aww, a bunny! Ethel: ...kill... She charges at Nora again, but the attack is blocked by Nora’s hammer. Nora: Hey, you have a scythe just like Ruby! Oh, sure, I’ll play! No killing though! By the way, have you seen a pretentious girl with long white hair around? Ethel: KILL! Nora: Huh, guess not. Ethel breaks the hold and puts away her scythe, taking out a bow. FIGHT!!! (Terminal, 0:25-1:16) 60 The two run at eachother and exchange a series of attacks. Ethel’s scythe is strong, but Magnhild is stronger, and while Ethel blocks the attacks, she is forced back. Waving her hands in the air, a series of sigils appear, and a massive block of ice forms in the air above Nora, crushing her. As she breaks out, Ethel draws her bow and shoots several arrows of light at Nora. They connect, and with a icy explosions, knock her back. 54 Ethel runs at Nora, leaping through the air and shooting more arrows before drawing her scythe. Nora is hit by the arrows, which form large snowflakes in the air, and Ethel rushes past her with a slash from her scythe. As she turns around to strike again, she is blocked when Nora swings her hammer down. She fires a grenade, but Ethel cuts it in half and flicks the launcher half of Magnhild up into the air. The two duel, Ethel now switching to a spear, and Nora using the pole of her hammer, and Ethel shoots a spear of ice at Nora. Nora catches it and channels electricity through it, shocking Ethel and forcing her to step back. 45 Nora begins to twirl her hammer in front of her, catching the head as it falls. Creating a massive spinning wheel, she uses her semblance to channel electricity into it, and throws her hammer at Ethel. It hits her and bounces back into Nora’s hands, as the electricity stuns Ethel, Nora runs up and kicks her twice, bringing her to the ground, and smashing her with Magnhild. With a blast from the grenade launcher, she hits Ethel once more and slides backwards in a retreat. Ethel stands up, severely injured. 37 Ethel tosses her scythe into the air, and it comes down slamming into her abdomen in a brilliant flash of light. However, rather than damaging herself, she grows a set of armour, including two mechanized wings and a series of guns. Ethel: Karin... 32 Shooting her guns, Nora is forced to run to keep ahead of the bullets, but an explosive Ethel shoots makes her stumble. With a flash, Ethel reappears in front of Nora and repeatedly slashes her with her scythe before kicking her off the cliff. Nora: Nooo! Ethel: ...kill... With one final shot, Ethel shots Nora down onto the canyon floor, causing a massive explosion. She turns to leave. 20 Nora: Yee Hah! Ethel: Kill? Nora leaps up from the bottom of the canyon, flying on her hammer, and lands back on the plateau with a massive strike downwards. Ethel backflips out of the way, and the hammer cracks the ground. 15 Nora hoists her hammer above her head and begins to swing it around, almost like a helicopter. As she advances forward, Ethel is careful to dodge every strike, but only just barely, and the momentum of the hammer carries easily into another swing from a different direction. (I Burn, 2:54-3:03) Pushed to the edge of the cliff, Ethel grips her spear and covers it with a purple aura. With a lunge which cracks the sound barrier, she shoots it at Nora’s face. However, the attack misses; Nora has cocked her head to the side and the sword goes right by her face. 4'' She smirks, and Ethel now sees her hammer is down at her feet, angled up. With a blast from its launcher, Ethel is shot up into the air, and Nora hoists her hammer in the air again. Nora: Have fun!!! As Ethel descends, Nora uses her own strength combined with a shot from her launcher to swing her hammer with massive force. She connects with Ethel, and the Fairy Fencer flies beyond the horizon, leaving a twinkle in the sky. '''K.O!!!' Nora watches Ethel fly away with a look of delight on her face. Suddenly, the delight turns to shock. Nora: Wait, crap! I didn’t mean to send her that far! Come back! She hops on to Magnhild and flies after Ethel. Aftershock ???: What an explosive finish. I would hope... oh wait. They look out the window and see that Ethel is flying right towards the tower’s control room. Pressing a button, a turret fires from the outside and shoots Ethel back to the ground, far away from the tower. ???: Now, is she... yes, still alive. She should be dead, just like any other losing combatant, but I can’t skew any results by killing myself. This melee’s winner is Nora Valkyrie, by KO. Results Winning Combatant Votes: *Ethel: 6 *Nora: 14 Winning Method Votes: *Death: 4 *KO: 10 Follow Nora's path here See the tournament's main page here Category:Mob Rule Tournament 1 Category:MP999 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees